Peter Pan
by FeyWings
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are in high school now, and Peter Pan is there with them! Chaos will ensue...
1. Meeting Him

**I know, I've read the last book, but I HAD to do one when they are in high school! Comment, and I hope you like it!**

The minute I woke up, I knew that Puck had done something. Maybe it was the fact that I was TRAPPED IN A NET!

"PUCK!" I yelled.

"Whats up, Grimm?" he smiled, sauntering into the room.

"What's up? Really? Can you PLEASE let me out?" I called out.

"Hmm. You know what, sure."

I blinked, startled. Really? He was letting my out?

He did. Otherwise, I would not be here picking out my outfit for my first day of high school. I glanced through my closet. Aha! Perfect! I picked out my favorite blue shirt, which brought out the color in my eyes, and paired it with a pair of cute, dark jeans and my black boots, which ended at my ankle and were those cute slouchy ones, along with a dark red hoodie. I applied the _tiniest _bit of makeup. Just a little mascara and eyeliner. I smiled. I look awesome!

"OMG Sabrina you look H-O-T!" Daphne squealed as I came down the stairs. She just finished breakfast, and had green syrup dribbling down her chin.

"Thanks, Daph! Oh, and wipe here" I called back, while grabbing my backpack and heading out the door.

At school, I was immediately swarmed by my friends. Bella, who was nice now, was my total bestie She looked cute too, with her long blonde hair in waves, and wearing a floaty green top with dark skinnies and flats.

"Sweet outfit!" I smiled at her.

"Thanks. And speaking of sweet…" she grinned bacl, looking behind me.

"What?" And I turned, finding the cutest boy I have ever seen besides P- NO! He's THE cutest boy I've ever seen.

And he was looking right at me.


	2. Asked Out

I smiled and pushed my hair behind my ears. Who was this guy?

Well, I was about to find out, because he was walking right up to me.

"Hey there, Sabrina." He smiled. I grinned, but then frowned at him.

"How do you know my name?" I stared at him. He looked familiar…kind of like Puck, actually, but he was different… then he smiled at me.

"How could I not? I'm Everafter!" He laughed, and I joined him.

"But who?" I looked up at him. He had an almost pixie-like face, with wavy, blonde hair likes Puck's, and bright green eyes, also, a spray of light freckles across his nose. He smirked.

"Ever heard of Peter Pan?" He grinned at me. My eyes widened. No WAY! This is Puck's supposed enemy? The boy wearing green tights? Really? I smiled at him. He was seriously cute…

"How could I not? You famous! And, of course, Puck _hate _you." I mumbled the last little bit, and bit my lip.

"Oh, yeah. Puck." He frowned for a moment, then glanced across the front of the school, "Speaking of Puck…"

I looked in that direction, and sure enough, fairy boy was coming, storming toward us.

"What are you DOING?" He hissed at me, "That's Pan!"

"Yeah, I know." I grumbled, "And I like him."

Puck stared at me. "What?"

"I said, I LIKE him!" I growled. Peter grinned at that, and winked at me. I blushed, embaassed.

"You shouldn't!" Puck cried.

"He's nice. So shut up, stinkpot!" I glared at him. Peter smiled at me.

"Hey, want to head inside together? My first class is Math with Mr. Lupin." Peter looked at me.

"Sure! Actually, hold on a sec…" I quickly checked my schedule, "He's mine too! Head to class together?"

"You bet!" Peter held out his hand, and to my surprise, I took it.

And we left Puck standing there, leaving the girls to fawn over him.

Peter and I spent all math smiling at each other. He was so cute! My friend Jess, the dark haired girl with the blue top and skirt, kept glancing at me with her chocolate brown eyes and poking me, giggling. Mr. Lupin was so annoyed!

And according to Jess, so was Puck. That made me smile a bit, but I quickly wiped it off my face. He was my nemesis!

Just before lunch, my friends and I ducked into the bathroom for a quick check-up. I glanced around. There was Jess, Natalie's nicer twin, with dark, curly hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue tank top with a black skirt, Bella, blonde hair wavy, green eyes shining, outfit still awesome, and who could forget Rosie? Glinda's daughter, she had beautiful red hair and sparkly blue eyes. Today she wore her fave top, a pale pink tee, with skinny jeans and dark boots that camp up to her knee.

At the lunch table, we all giggled about Peter, Rosie's crush Nathan (Merlin's son), and of course, much to my chagrin, Puck. He was, of course the hottest, most popular guy in school. We glanced at his table, where he was glaring at Peter, who was joking around with his friends. Peter saw me looking and waved. The guys glanced toward me, and I could tell they were jealous. According to my friends, I was super pretty, but hey, they're my friends.

Rose giggled "Looks like you got a boyfriend, Sabrina!" I swatted at her.

"Shh! He might hear you!" I laughed. Jess smirked at me, but I could feel her face burning when I mouth the name 'Marcus'. Marcus, the Woodcutter's son, had been her crush for years. Unlike his dad, he was sweet, charming, and funny. Also, totally into Jess, might I add!

The whole day seemed to go by like a breeze on a warm day. Peter was in some of my classes, which made me happy, but something held me back from being totally 'into him'. I don't know, but I felt like I was leading him on. I liked him, he was cute, funny, nice…but, I don't know. Anyway, it was after school when I had the problems… and it was _maybe _because Peter asked me out.

"GRIMM!" I winced as I heard my last name echo across the courtyard. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"What?" I grumbled. Puck was such a pain.

"You CAN'T go out with that… thing!" He almost yelled in my ear.

"Why not?" I looked at him. I knew all too well.

" He's PETER PAN!" Puck cried, starting to look angry.

"And I like him." I told Puck, and sauntered off. Suddenly, I screamed. I was being picked up by omeone.

Oh no…


	3. The Date

**Sorry for not providing more information, but this takes place after the Everafter War, except the Everafter's haven't left and it's a continue if that were true, instead of…well, I'd say it, but I don't want to spoil it for you!**

What can I say? I screamed, but then I heard the flapping. Puck, of course. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Whaddya want, Puck?" I looked up at him. He frowned.

"To teach you a lesson."

And with that, he threw me in the river. I tumbled toward the rapids, and braced myself for the hit. But I never touched the water. Somebody scooped me up just before I hit the surface. I smiled, and looked up.

"Change of heart, Pu-" And stopped. It wasn't Puck. It was Peter! I forgot he could fly! I hugged him awkwardly, and laughed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I smiled.

"No problem, Sabrina." He smiled back.

"What are you doing with Grimm, Pan?" Puck yelled at Peter, obviously ticked off.

"Me? Saving her butt." Peter grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. Despite hating each other, those two were alike. Somewhat.

"Grimm's mine to save, not yours." Puck frowned. I glanced up from where Peter had set me down. His to save? What?

"Excuse me? Who says I'm yours to save?" I look at Puck. He shrugged.

"Since the Jabberwocky attack." I winced. That day…it wasn't something we talked about on a regular basis.

"That's not your decision, Puck." I trudged back through the forest, toward what was hopefully Granny's house. Peter waved, and flew off. I wondered where he stayed… and when came. Maybe he turned around and came back, even after Puck shooed him off. Then where's the Lost Boys? But I shook these thoughts out of my head. I had more important things to think about. Like my feelings toward Peter. How could I know he wasn't trying to break up my family? Or was he just being nice to spite Puck? Did he know something I didn't? I thought back on the day. Peter _had _been constantly making glances around when he was talking to me. I thought he was just making sure the teacher wasn't watching, but now that I think about it, had he been making sure Puck was watching. But why? Oh well. He was at the house now, and needed to tell Daphne about the date…

"OH EM GEE SABRINA! YOUR FIRST DATE!" Daphne squealed, and it her palm. I sighed.

"Yeah, well, I kind of need your help…" I started.

"To get ready? Of course!" She giggled and pulled me across my bedroom.

"Hmm, let's see…Aha! Here's that top…" Daphne mumbled as she looked through my dresser. I sighed and waited. This could take a while.

A half hour later, I was finally ready. I twitched my nose. The makeup felt really weird on my face, and although the clothes were kind of pretty, I would have just preferred jeans and a tee. I glanced at myself in the mirror. Daphne had done a pretty good job. I looked nice. My long hair was in loose waves, and I was wearing a silky blue dress with black flats. I looked at Daphne. She was biting her lip and holding a wand behind her back. I grinned at her.

"I knew I never bought this dress!" And she laughed.

"Yeah, well, you never buy anything pretty, or cute. Except for those boots I picked out for you, which are going to be mine, by the way" She smiled angelically.

I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs, almost crashing into Puck.

"Woah, Grimm, could you tone down the ugly?" He snorted. I glared at him.

"Sorry, freak baby, its been rubbing off on me. Nothing good can come from being around YOU!"

Puck glared at me and flew off. I shrugged. Oh well. Wasn't expecting a comment from him.

Uncle Jake dropped me off at the theater where I was meeting Peter.

"Be careful, okay, 'Brina?" He asked. I could tell he still hurt from Briar's death. It hurt us all.

"I'll be fine, Uncle Jake." He gave me a weak smile, and drove off. I waved at him, then ducked into the theater. Hopefully this will turn out okay…

Well, it went okay. But you know, I think I prefer Peter as a friend, or just as the kid who goes to my school. So when we walked outside, I was about to tell him thanks, and that he was a great friend. But do you know what he does? Kisses me. _Kisses _me. And I can't push him away. I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I don't want to lead him on. What do I do? I freeze and stiffen up.

Then I can hear wings. Please, please let that be Puck! And of course, it is. For once, I'm happy to hear him.

"Hey, move away from stinky, Pan. She's mine to kiss."


	4. The Kiss

**Hey, hope you like this new chapter! I'm going to make the epilogue after this...hope you will like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Peter glared at Puck, and then stepped in front of me.

"No, she's mine." He told Puck. I twisted his arm behind his back.

"Excuse me? Do I get a say in this? Because, I say no." I growled at Peter. He's becoming annoying. Puck smiled.

"Knew you loved me, Grimm. Who could resist this much awesome?" He smirked. I gave him my signature kick to the shin.

"Never said that, either, stinkpot." Puck frowned, a split second before Peter shook loose of my grasp and hit Puck across the face with his own wooden sword.

"Sorry, Trickster King. Wendy may have left me, but Sabrina will not." He grinned at me, and took off flying, with me in his arms, bridal style. I squirmed and kicked.

"Let me go, freak!" He shook his head.

"Sorry, Sabrina, but-" Then his voice was cut off the sound of a goose flying straight into him, a magic carpet carrying Daphne. She zapped Peter with some sort of purple bolt, and he dropped like a stone. Like me. But suddenly the breath was knocked out of me, and I was in Puck's arms. He gripped me tightly, a smirk on his face.

"Want to reconsider your confession of love to me, stinky?" I shook my head.

"Maybe tomorrow, freak baby." And I waved Daphne goodbye. She smiled and called back,

"Don't stay out too late!" I grinned at her. I looked up at Puck, only to find him staring at me, a funny look on his face. I shot a glare at him.

"What are you looking at?"

…

The next day, everything was back to normal. Until breakfast. Puck wasn't there, a strange thing, considering his appetite.

"_Liebling,_ please get Puck down here!" Granny Relda asked. I frowned and stomped up the stairs. He, no doubt, had millions of pranks waiting for me. I sighed, and pushed open his door. Puck was fluttering just above me, frowning.

"Puck, you need to come down for breakfast." I called up to him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Come on!" I grabbed his ankle, trying to pull him down. He flew, trying to shake me off. I suddenly had déjà vu. Oh, no. I had done this before, during the Everafter war, when Puck was being moody. And of course, in my sudden flood of memory, I had stiffened, and now I had no grip and fell.

It was a long way to the ground. But again, I was saved by the something that was warm and soft and strong.

"Why do you keep doing that, Grimm?" He growled.

"Why do you keep being so moody?" I growled back.

"Because…" He scrunched up his nose.

"Because…what?"

"Because… I like you." He murmured quietly.

I blinked. What happened to the dirty, sarcastic, idiotic boy I knew so well? Where was the rude remark? The water balloons filled with sludge? I could tell he was waiting for a remark from me, probably followed by a punch.

But I stood, there, thinking. Of all the times we had. Me, pushing him into the pool, him moving in, the freaky creatures he "paid" to protect us, the handcuffs, the kiss, and who could forget the trip to the future. Then I knew what to say.

"You know what? I think I like you too." I grinned at him. A smile came across his face.

And suddenly, I could feel his lips on mine. They were warm and soft, and _clean._

And this time, there were no screaming chimps around.

What could I say? Nothing.

So I kissed him right back. He pulled back, blinking. Then a smile came over his face.

"So, Grimm, need any more saving?"


	5. 10 Years Later

**Don't worry, there will be another epilogue! For those of you who guess who the husband is, gimme five! Don't forget to review, and feel free to message me.**

**10 Years Later**

I stared at herself in the mirror, my sister behind me. Daphne was giggling and biting her palm, then every once in awhile would say "I told you so!" and I would sigh. Daphne was right, and this was happening. I looked again in the mirror. I was wearing a simple, flowy white strapless with silver sparkles at the top. She twirled around in the mirror. It reminded her of the dress Taylor Swift had worn in her music video…Belong With Me, I think. Mom grinned at me.

"You're father isn't terribly happy, no matter how pretty you look." She grinned at me. I shrugged.

"He'll get over it." But I wasn't convinced. Daphne snorted.

"Right. Just wait to you tell him you're pre-" She started.

"SHHHH!", I practically screamed at her, "HE CAN'T KNOW!". Daphne winked at Mom.

I groaned, but decided to look myself over once more. My hair was in loose waves, my makeup and skin flawless, thanks to Goldilocks. Luckily, she taken my mom's advice, and was now happily married to a veterinarian named Owen and they had two children, Jade and Ruby. Funnily enough, Ruby and Basil are quite in love with each other…for their age, anyway. I laughed when dad came in, crying in happiness but clenching his fists in anger.

"Yo-you look so pretty!" He blubbered "Why are you marrying him?" I sighed. Dad was pretty…upset by the whole dating thing, and now? We had had a…slight disagreement over this. There was no doubt he didn't like the groom, and everyone knew it.

"Dad, I love him. We've been through this already!" I grumbled.

"Fine. Let's go, 'Brina." He smiled weakly. Daphne gave me a thumbs up. She looked beautiful as my Maid of Honour, dressed in a soft, floaty blue dress and flats. I stepped outside and my father walked me down the aisle. I grinned at my soon-to-be-husband. He looked amazingly. His hair was combed, green eyes sparkling, dressed in a clean suit, looking happier than when I'd said yes. I smiled at him, thinking of our memories, good and bad. And I thought of the child we would soon have. Only a couple weeks ago I had discovered I was pregnant, and we could have not been more overjoyed. The house we had bought was, despite both of us in there, it still seemed quite empty. But soon we would have a child occupying it with us.

As I stepped up beside my fiancé, I couldn't help thinking if maybe I made a bad choice. But I shook those feelings off. I had known him forever, before we were…people in the same house, then something like friends, then friends, then in a relationship, then engaged, and now, getting married. We had been through so much together, and we'd always be covering each other's backs. I glanced at Daphne, who was somehow managing to smile at me, Bella, and Cat.

Cat was a girl I met in my first year of high school. She was pretty, with long wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, and was fit and in shape. She's Briar's daughter from an old boyfriend, and started living with us when we were fourteen, after, like Daph and I, escaping from multiple foster homes. She and I are actually pretty alike, both of us can kick butt, and share the Queen of Sneaks title. Except, she's already married, to another faerie, Jackson. He, too, has pink insect wings and wavy blonde hair, but with blue eyes. He and Puck are like twin brothers. We can always laugh at the two of them. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Good luck, 'Brina!" She mouthed.

A long speech and some vows later, I was married.


End file.
